As the population of the earth has increased tremendously each year, birth control is an important subject to pursuit. Another important problem facing the world today is the serious consequence of the transferable diseases obtained through sexual intercourse: from the annoying skin itch, to the awful venereal diseases, and sometimes to the deadly AIDS. It can be understood that effective method is still needed to provide more efficiency for avoiding the unwanted pregnancy; and more important, to reduce the possibility of obtaining the communicable sexual diseases when performing a sexual activity.
Various method has been developed for birth control, e.g. birth control pill and IUD, etc. However, using a condom for birth control is still a simple method for those people, who may have side effects when using other birth control methods or due to personal preference. While no contraceptive device provides 100% protection, condom when properly used can aid in the prevention of having pregnancy. For the purpose of preventing transmission of sexual diseases, condom is the simple and common useful device to achieve such goal. Conventional condom is easy to use, however, such condom can not protect the skin contact at the pubic area. Consequently, several condom with pubic shield have been invented. Some of those are: Puggard, Canadian Patent No. 1,158,507; Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,624; Sorkin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,174; Robichaud, U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,920; Grubman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,709, etc. Those device all have different shape and construction, but all have a pubic shield; and that pubic shield will increase the protecting for preventing disease transmission and reduce the chance of being pregnancy.
While the condom with pubic shield being invented, yet no one have taught how to pack those device in a easier and effective way. This invention is to show a method for packaging a condom with pubic shield; the method will allow such condom can be easier to pack, store, carry, and use.
Some of the prior art have shown different method for packaging a condom with protecting shield. Those prior art including: U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,166 to Leffler shows a condom packed in a pleated collapsed tube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,734 to Kassman discloses a condom packed in a collapsed condition with his condom applicator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,885 to Davis et al. discloses an article of clothing for use as a condom; that article allows the condom and the shield could be packed separately. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,382 to Barone, Jr. discloses a condom packed in a rolled condition with manipulation tabs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,007 to Loeb et al. discloses a packaged public shield with a unitary condom showing in their FIG. 13. U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,491 to Parrone discloses a condom-holder device to be used with an accordion-like fold condom. U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,176 to Lash shows a female condom and an applicator received with a cup-like receptacle in his FIG. 16. U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,174 to Sorkin, he mentioned his plastic condom in a rolled condition as shown in his FIG.-3, however, his pubic shield still fully spread out as that shown in his FIG. 2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,357 to Martin et al discloses an element for receiving a condom. U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,066 to Ludwig discloses a condom of reversible proboscis shape that can be folded and unfolded as a bellows.
None of the above mentioned prior art has taught how to packaging a shield condom in a complete and easier process. The market is lacking of a method to show how to pack a condom with protecting shield in a simple and easier way to make it easier to store, carry, and use.
That special topic is what I present in my invention.